Mi carta a santa cluas
by Adictas a los Fanfictions
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Renesme Swan tiene que escribir su carta a Santa Claus lo único que pone en ella es que quiere conocer a esa persona especial, Isabella Swan querrá hacer desistir a la pequeña niña pero ella fiel a su deseo y a su imaginación, cree que Santa puede cumplirle su deseo. Todo cambiará cuando visiten el consultorio del Dr. Cullen. —¿Entonces mami Santa trae los regalo


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia (O.S.) que espero sea de su agrado._

La frase que me tocó es: **«El amor no es solo lo más importante. Lo es todo.»**

Número de palabras:10,351.

Título: Mi Carta A Santa Claus.

Summary:

Cuando la pequeña Renesme Swan tiene que escribir su carta a Santa Claus lo único que pone en ella es que quiere conocer a esa persona especial, Isabella Swan querrá hacer desistir a la pequeña niña pero ella fiel a su deseo y a su imaginación, cree que Santa puede cumplirle su deseo. Todo cambiará cuando visiten el consultorio del Dr. Cullen.

—¿Entonces mami Santa trae los regalos antes?...

Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

"Este One-Shot participa en el reto de Diciembre de Mi adición a los fics (Twilight)"

Rated: "M"

….

 _Música:_

 _Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart – There Alright._

 _Edward and Bella – If You Love Me, Let Me Go._

 _Bella & Edward – Stay With Me._

 _Jacob and Bella – Just A Dream._

=(*.*)=

―Hola Ness. ¿Qué haces pequeña?

―Hola Abu Esme, estoy viendo revistas para poder escribir mi carta a Santa, tío Emmett dice que lo haga así para que Santa no se equivoque en mis regalos.

―Vaya, tío Emmett es muy inteligente al decirte algo así ¿no crees?

―Ajá ―Esme se quedó viendo cómo la pequeña se ponía a seguir ojeando la revista, pero le extrañó que ella estuviera viendo una dónde aparecían puros modelos de ropa de hombre. ¿Por qué?

―Mi amor, pero esa revista no tiene fotos de juguetes ni juegos.

―No Abu Esme, quiero de un chico lindo pero gracias ―se quedó pensativa en por qué su niña quería una foto de un modelo, cuando llegara Bella le preguntaría porque no era tan normal eso. Pero cuando Bella llegó por Ness, el tema había quedado olvidado.

Isabella era madre soltera, ella no era originaria de Forks y había llegado cuando Ness tenía unos meses de nacida, la cabaña que Esme tenía internada en el bosque era la que Bella le rentaba y a través de ello ellas se habían hecho amigas y Esme había terminado cuidando a Ness.

Ella tenía un solo hijo: Edward Cullen, él había seguido los pasos de su padre pero en el ala pediátrica, al contrario de Carlisle que era un cirujano cardiólogo muy reconocido en el ámbito médico. Hacía varios meses Edward se había trasladado al hospital de Forks, un pequeño chantaje que su madre había creado y conseguido que él regresa y pudiera ejercer, estaba más que contenta porque las Navidades se acercaban y entonces él la visitaría por dos largas semanas y eso la traía como gallinita culeca como le decía Emmett. Él, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper no eran sus hijos pero como si lo fueran, cuando Edward había entrado al jardín de niños los padres de cada uno aún vivían pero años después sufrieron un accidente, aunque la custodia de cada uno quedó a cargo de los hermanos de ellos, los chicos siempre pasaban solos así que Esme que había estado en el último minuto con las dos madres, prometió a cada una cuidar de cada uno de ellos y así lo había hecho; ahora cada uno la veía como una madre y ella a pesar de que no había podido tener más hijos, Dios la había bendecido con cuatro chicos realmente lindos.

.-.-.-.-.

―Abu Eme, ¿por qué tenemos que escoger un árbol tan grande?

―Porque esta navidad vendrán tu mami y tú a la cena, mi hijo, los tíos, el abuelo y yo, seremos muchos y necesitamos un árbol muy grande para poner los muchos regalos.

―¡Sí! Así Santa podrá traer mi regalo y no tendría problema para dejarlo bajo el árbol ―Esme se quedó pensativa, ¿qué era lo que ella quería?

―Okay, sí eso estará bien. Ahora venga, hornearemos galletas. ―Estuvieron toda la mañana en la cocina hasta que Bella llegó acompañada de Emmett, éste se llevó a la pequeña a jugar mientras Esme aprovechaba para platicar con Bella―. Bella ¿ya sabes qué es lo que quiere Ness de regalo?

―Sí... Bueno no, ella no me ha dado su carta, me dijo que Em le había dicho que pusiera imágenes pero la verdad no sé. En años pasados ella siempre decía qué quería, ya sabes se le escapaba, ahora ella ha insistido en _"escribir"_ su carta pero ¿por qué?

―Bueno ella me acompañó a escoger el árbol y compramos uno muy grande, ella me preguntó y cuando le dije por qué uno tan grande, ella dijo que era bueno porque así Santa podía dejarle su regalo por eso te preguntaba, además de que no he comprado su regalo.

―Esme, sabes que no es necesario le compres nada por favor ―la economía de Bella no era muy buena que digamos, trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital y eso le daba las suficientes ganancias para poder mantener a Ness, pagar la renta y alguna que otra cosa que fuera necesaria pero nada más.

―Patrañas, esa niña se ha ganado mi corazón y punto. Ahora mismo me prometerás que cuando ella te dé su carta, me vas a decir qué es eso tan grande que quiere ―Bella bajó la cabeza y negó, pero nadie le decía no a Esme Cullen―. ¿Bella? Isabella Swan…

―Está bien, pero no te diré cuál es el regalo.

―Me enseñarás la carta y punto. Ahora vamos, come galletitas, las hicimos hoy.

―Mami Esme, la pequeña Ness me hizo trampa ―Esme vio a Bella, a veces Emmett era peor que la misma pequeña. Una vez que terminaron salieron a casa de Bella en la camioneta que ella se había comprado, era más lenta que una tortuga, no pasaba de 60 Km/hr. Pero era suya y le servía para trasladarse.

.-.-.-.-.

―Mami ¿tú crees que Santa sepa qué quiero aunque no le ponga la foto? ―Bella la miró un momento, no entendía qué quería decir.

-¿Cómo amor? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si no encontraste ninguna foto en las revistas podemos buscar más, tienes tiempo todavía.

―No mami, ya busqué en todas las revistas que tía Alice tiene de modelos y no hay nada. ¡Nada!

―Hey Ness, tranquila amor. ¿Qué foto quieres? ¿Qué regalo es el que quieres?

―Quiero que Santa me traiga a mi papá, mami ―en ese momento Bella tuvo que sostener fuertemente el volante, no podía creer que Ness quisiera eso. Ella no hablaba de él, solamente cuando empezó a hablar su segunda palabra había sido _papá_ pero de ahí unas cuantas veces más y ya nada, le sorprendía que ahora siendo tan pequeña ella lo hiciera.

―Mi amor yo no sé... Mira, veré que puedo hacer pero Santa a veces no puede traer cosas tan grandes como un papá, los renos se cansarían.

―Okay mami.

Una vez terminaron de cenar Bella se sentó con ella en la mecedora y la arrulló, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su pequeña Ness quería, si ella hubiera sido valiente ahora ella tendría una oportunidad de pasar estas fechas con su padre y no estar pasando decadencias. Las lágrimas salieron al recordar el daño que había sufrido, eso no era lo que hubiera querido pero ella no importaba, la importante era su hija; como se arrepentía.

.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasó, Esme quería saber pero ella se negaba a decirle lo que quería, dado que esa mujer era muy inteligente cada regalo que Bella le decía ella astutamente le preguntaba a Ness, la niña respondía negativamente pero tampoco decía qué era lo que quería, dado que su madre había dicho que Santa no traía ese tipo de regalos; así que pensaba que si no lo decía así como los deseos se cumpliría. Los días pasaban sin incidentes, al menos hasta que la primera nevada tocó el frío suelo de Forks, cuando Jasper llegó con un trineo para cada quien y se pusieron a jugar carreritas, entonces el caos pasó.

―¡Ah! ¡Abu Esme! ¡Mami! ―el grito que salió de la pequeña había helado la sangre de los presentes y aunque había dos médicos nada podían hacer, Ness tenía en una extraña posición su pequeña piernita y de su cabecita brotaba sangre, mucha sangre.

―¡Jasper! Tranquila pequeña, ahorita el tío Jasper te ayudará.

―¿Qué paso? Oh linda tranquila, rápido hay que llevarla dentro y…

―Mamá, se ha fracturado su piecito, necesitará un yeso y la frente necesitará puntos, aquí no tengo nada de eso además necesitamos placas. Rápido Emmett el coche, iremos al hospital, Rose llama al hospital y avisa a Bella ―todos subieron enseguida al coche de Emmett y este manejó como loco, un habito en los Cullen. Mientras Esme tranquilizaba a Ness, Jasper la sostenía para acomodar o tratar de hacerlo, Rosalie llamaba pero al parecer algo pasaba.

―Bella está en quirófano, por eso no responde su celular. Le avisarán, no creen que tarde en salir de cirugía, está con papá ―una vez que llegaron todos entraron en fila india y rápidamente la llevaron a urgencias, Alice había salido disparada a pediatría para que su hermano atendiera a Ness―. Señorita, mi sobrina tiene un dolor enorme ¿no puede darle algo?

―Lo siento pero hasta que el Dr. no esté aquí, no podemos darle nada ―en ese momento Edward entraba siendo arrastrado por la pequeña Alice.

―Alice, me vas a tirar. ¿Qué pasa? Tenía un paciente en consulta y… ¿Qué hacen aquí todos?

―Hijo, Ness se cayó y se lastimó por favor atiéndela, dale algo para el dolor, no sé…

―Primero necesito que salgan, segundo ¿dónde está su madre? ¿Qué hacían ustedes con ella? ¿Quién es?

―Su madre está en quirófano con papá, es enfermera de aquí, mamá la cuida mientras está de vacaciones y nos vamos pero ayúdale, tiene dolor ―mientras Emmett le explicaba todos salían, cuando Esme se iba la pequeña Ness soltó un gran grito pidiendo a su mami así que Edward entró en acción. En Phoenix le había tocado lidiar con muchos pequeños que ante la mención de una vacuna, hacían un circo maroma y teatro así que sabía cómo tratar con el dolor, lágrimas y hasta golpes.

―Haber pequeña tranquila, mamá por favor dile a la enfermera encargada que hable a quirófano de nuevo y en cuanto termine la cirugía su mamá venga aquí, necesito calmarla y que mejor que esté su madre, además necesito autorización y tú no me la puedes dar ―Esme asintió y salió, Edward acarició los cabellos de la pequeña que eran igual a los suyos, la ayudó a sentar sobre su regazo para tratar de consolarla y poder curar la herida sin que ella sintiera dolor, y poder al menos adelantar algo hasta que su madre llegaba.

Debido a las lágrimas ella se fue calmando y se quedando dormida, además de que sin pensarlo él había empezado a cantar una canción que tenía años no cantaba, ella se había quedado en el olvido pero de pronto con esa pequeña ahí estaba, era como verla a ella y regresar a los días en que la vida los juntaba con accidentes.

.-.-.-.-.

―¡¿Dónde está?! ―escuchó como alguien gritaba y como una enfermera se acercaba, la cortina se abrió rápidamente y ahí, frente a frente, las dos personas que no pensaron en nada más, que habían escapado de la vida del otro, que pensaron que no se volverían a ver se quedaron estáticas. ¿Cómo era posible? El mundo dejó de girar, la enfermera desapareció, el espacio dejó de existir y solo eran ellos dos, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que una pequeña voz los interrumpió.

―¿Mami? ¡Mami! Me caí, me duele mucho.

―Sí mi amor, lo sé, lo sé. Dr. Cullen soy la mamá de Renesmee, ¿qué paso?

―Yo... Ella al parecer tiene una fractura, como sabe las políticas del hospital me impedían colocar una intravenosa y colocarle más medicamento, la llevaremos a _Rayos X,_ sígame por favor ―quería decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas, ahí frente a él se encontraba la persona que más había amado en el mundo y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Se había casado? ¿Renesmee era hija de quién? Entonces como una chispa retrocedió, esa niña que iba en sus brazos y que lo miraba con unos ojos bien abiertos llenos de lagrimas... ¿Esa niña podía ser su hija? Se paro automáticamente haciendo que Bella chocara con su espalda―. ¿Es mi hija? Responde, ¿es mi hija? ―Bella sabía que el parecido era idéntico, era nulo negarlo pero ella era una profesional y no discutiría eso frente a su hija, no así.

― _«_ _ **El amor no es solo lo más importante. Lo es todo.»**_ ―él se quedó pensativo ante eso. ¿Qué quería decir? Vio que alguna enfermera que pasaba lo observaba intrigada, ese no era el lugar ni el momento así que caminó directamente a la sala de _Rayos X,_ ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.

―Bien en las placas se muestra una fractura, no es nada grave con 3 semanas que tenga el yeso serán suficientes; y la frente no fue profunda la herida así que solo hice una curación y le puse unos vendoletes, será cuestión que le realices curación en cada baño y listo. Es muy pequeña, así que tanto como la fractura y esa herida sanaran sin dejar rastro.

―Oh qué bien. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ir? ―ella quería salir de ahí, no quería estar ni un minuto más.

―Enseguida haré el alta, pero debemos hablar Bella.

―Estoy muy estresada con esto, veré que me den el día necesito estar con ella, así que luego.

―Sí, de todos modos ahora no hay forma de que huyas, trabajamos en el mismo lugar ―ella asintió y firmó todo lo necesario, una vez que salieron todos la apacharon y desearon que se recuperara, dado que por más que insistió Esme ella dijo que era mejor que fueran a casa, una vez en su camioneta las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Suspiró y se calmó, su pequeña se daría cuenta y no necesitaba más drama por el día de hoy.

Una vez que la bañó con cuidado de no mojar el yeso ni la herida, la acostó con su pijama y un vaso de leche caliente, el tiempo había enfriado algo realmente normal en Forks. Se quedó con ella en la mecedora y volvió en sí cuando la puerta sonó, se le hacía raro a estas horas pero igual no podía ignorar a quien fuera, aunque una vez que acostó a Ness y se dirigió a la puerta le dio miedo, no había nadie a varios kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no era un maleante? Otra vez el toquido.

―¿Qui…quién?

―Bella abre soy yo, Edward. ―¿Qué hacía él ahí, en su casa? ¿Cómo sabía dónde? ¡Esme!―. ¿Bella? ―movió la cabeza negativamente y alejó los pensamientos que le decían que lo dejara ahí afuera, naturalmente él se iría pero su lado noble le dijo que conociéndolo como lo hacía, él se quedaría y pescaría una neumonía o algo por el fuerte frio. Así que suspirando abrió la puerta, ahí frente a ella estaba parado el hombre que ella había amado, muriéndose de frío―. ¿Puedo pasar?

―No, pero supongo que no te irás así que no puedo negártelo ―una vez adentro él se sorprendió, a pesar de ser pequeña la cabaña y algo deteriorada ella la tenía bien conservada, sonrió a pesar de que ahí vivía una niña de… ¿Cuántos años tenía Ness? ¿Cuatro?―. Bien, ¿qué quieres Edward?

―Necesitamos hablar de Ness, eso lo sabes.

―¿Qué quieres saber de ella? Es mi hija, la he criado bien yo sola, no sé que viene al caso esto, hace mucho que tú y yo no nos vemos.

―Sí, por eso mismo. Ness puede tener la edad aproximada en que tú y yo nos dejamos de ver ―ella hizo una señal de ¿Y?―. Ella puede ser mi hija.

―Hasta dónde sé, tú nunca has estado con nosotras y tienes una familia. ¿Para qué alterar la vida de _mi_ hija con suposiciones?

―Puedo pedir una prueba de ADN, sabes que eso evitaría todo esto pero pienso en ella y necesito saber.

―Edward, Ness es mi hija punto, ve y sigue jugando a la casita feliz. Adiós Edward ―él se le quedó mirando así que Bella desvió la mirada, eso lo confirmó pero tenía que actuar con cuidado. Ness era una pequeña muy inteligente, su madre se lo había dicho cuando investigó todo sobre ella; necesitaba ir paso a paso, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro: esa niña ya no saldría de su vida. Dio un paso hacia delante, tomó a Bella desprevenida abrazándola y hablando cerca de su oído pero de forma alta y normal.

―Sé que ella es mía y no descansaré hasta comprobarlo, no huyas Bella eso ya no servirá, no ahora que sé la tengo a ella ―todas las palabras que se habían dicho ahí en supuesto secreto ya no lo eran, porque una pequeña corrió hacia su habitación con la sonrisa más grande que un niño podía tener en su rostro, el escuchar las palabras del Dr. Cullen habían sido un regalo muy grande esa noche para la pequeña niña que pensaba que su madre se había equivocado, y Santa Claus si traía los regalos más grandes que podías pedir.

.-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes días Ness no cabía en sí ante la posibilidad de ver al Dr. Cullen pero él no había vuelto, y es que Edward se había empeñado en obtener primero el permiso de Bella para ver a la pequeña Ness. Además de que Bella había hablado con Carlisle sobre los permisos para Edward hacia alguna salida en la mañana, había tenido que decirle la verdad a Carlisle y este había mostrado una sonrisa como _Cheshire*,_ le había prometido no decir nada y mucho menos tratar a Ness con alguna diferencia; ella tenía que arreglar primero las cosas con Edward y ante la plática que había tenido con Carlisle decidió que más vale tarde que después.

.-.-.-.-.

―Abu Esme, ¿podemos ir al hospital a ver a mami?

―¿Al hospital? A ti no te gusta ir ahí, porque no mejor me dices para qué quieres ir ahí mi amor.

―Bueno, pero no le digas a mamá ¿vale? ―ella asintió, si la cosa era muy extrema tendría que decirle a Bella, si no bien podía ayudar a la pequeña Ness a realizarla―. Quiero ir a visitar al Dr. Cullen, él me curó cuando me caí y mami no estaba, quería darle de las galletas que tú preparaste conmigo.

―Oh eso es perfecto, podemos ir a ver a Edward, aunque el vendrá en navidad cariño. Andando que no le diré a mami, pondremos las galletas en bolsitas y las llevaremos para repartirlas a los otros médicos también, así si mami nos ve no nos regañara. ¿Te parece?

―¡Sí! ―la mujer y la pequeña niña se pusieron en acción y pronto estuvieron en camino hacia el hospital.

Las chicas estaban en la tienda de Seattle trabajando en su última colección, las dos eran socias y antes de Navidad querían dejar todo listo para poder tomar las vacaciones tranquilas. Jasper era un excelente psicólogo, Emmett era un cirujano excepcional, Edward igual además de ser un pediatra dedicado a sus niños y su esposo Carlisle era igual; todos querían pasar las vacaciones tranquilos así que daban lo mejor antes de poder merecerlas y tomarlas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada todas saludaron alegremente a la Sra. Cullen, dado que ella iba a dejar comida a Carlisle a veces y por eso la conocían, además de su buen carácter y forma de ser.

―Hola Chellse, ¿estará Edward?

―Hola Esme ―la secretaria la saludó con naturalidad, ella era una persona de mayor edad y conocía a los hijos y a la esposa del Dr. Cullen, por eso había la confianza entre ellas―. Sí, terminó la consulta de su ultimo paciente hace unos 5 minutos, pueden pasar.

―Gracias, vamos mi amor ―cuando entraron Edward estaba tras su escritorio viendo unos expedientes, cuando escuchó la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Ness entrar, su corazón se agitó al ver a la pequeña, pensó que Bella la traía pero al ver a su mamá todo se desmoronó aunque se consoló diciendo que lo importante era que ella estaba ahí, frente a él.

―¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Hola hermosa.

―Hola Dr. Cullen, Abu Esme y yo le trajimos galletas, las hice con su ayuda…

―Oh eso es realmente genial preciosa ―la tomó en brazos para que su madre se sentara y descansara, en ese momento no pudo evitar abrazarla y que un nudo se formara en su garganta, tenía a su hija en sus brazos y no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque Bella lo castraría ―. Hey ¿qué te parece si las comemos con una leche de fresa?

―¡Sí! Esa es mi favorita.

―¿Qué les parece si ustedes van por esa lechita mientras yo le llevo estas a tu padre? Los veré en la cafetería en 30 minutos, ¿vale? ―Edward amó a su madre en ese momento, le daba un pequeño tiempo pero algo era algo.

―Sí perfecto, ¿quieres ir Ness? ―ella asintió y los dos caminaron hacia la puerta para ir a la cafetería. Ahí, Ness le contó su color favorito, su comida, bebida, muñeco y cosa favorita que le gustaba hacer, le encantaba escuchar música en el piano―. ¿Y te gustaría aprender?

―Sí pero no hay nadie que me enseñe, en casa de la Abu Esme hay uno pero nadie sabe tocar, tío Emmett dice que le dirá al tío Edward que le enseñe para que él me enseñe, pero él está lejos ―en ese momento su mundo se detuvo, su hija lo catalogaba como un _tío_ no como su padre y eso le causó bastante tristeza.

―Bueno, pues no debes de esperar a que el tío Emmett me llame porque desde ahora yo te enseñaré.

―¿Tú eres el tío Edward? ―él asintió deseando decirle que era su padre pero eso todavía no era posible―. Ah, sí está bien que me enseñes ―notó cierta decepción en su voz, pero la ignoró para seguirle preguntando cosas y una de ella era su padre―. Mi papá está en otro país ―eso lo desmoronó, ella conocía a otro hombre como su padre―, pero el vendrá para navidad porque le he escrito a Santa Claus que me lo traiga y él cumple a los niños que se portan bien y yo me he portado bien todo el año, nunca he conocido a papá pero mamá me dijo que él estaba en otro país y que cuando le llegara la noticia de que yo estaba aquí, él vendría ―en ese mismo instante su corazón reanudó la marcha, Bella no le había negado la posibilidad, solo la había retrasado.

―Oh eso me parece perfecto, ¿y tú crees que a Santa le dará tiempo traerlo?

―Claro, mamá dice que a veces él se puede retrasar pero yo sé que no, antes de lo que piense el estará aquí y podré ver a mi papi ―dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa que lo contagió, los niños a veces tenían más la razón que un adulto, pues aunque Ness no se atrevía a decirle nada a Edward o a su madre, sabía que Santa le traería a su padre porque simplemente él estaba frente a ella sentado investigando sobre ella.

.-.-.-.-.

En el consultorio de Carlisle, Esme estaba que saltaba como una pequeña hada, ella había visto el parecido y aunque muchas veces le pareció muy tierno que Ness y Edward fueran tan parecidos no le dio la importancia debida, no hasta ese día del accidente que los vio a los dos juntos, pensó que era su imaginación y el amor por la pequeña y su hijo pero cuando ese día Edward apareció en su casa, por voluntad propia, supo que algo había ahí ya que él no se cansaba de pedir explicaciones y al fin le pidió la dirección de dónde ellas dos vivían.

―Esme, amor por favor cálmate, no sabes nada.

―Sé lo que vi, punto, Carlisle si tú los vieras, Edward la mira como si nada existiera, ella habla y el sigue, adsorbe sus palabras, sus gestos... todo.

―Sí amor pero no podemos interferir y…

―Carlisle Cullen ¿qué sabes de todo esto? ―él se volteó y empezó a acomodar varios papeles ignorando a su esposa, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados―. Si no me dices en este mismo momento lo que quiero saber Carlisle, dormirás con el perro por un mes.

―Amor, nosotros no tenemos perro.

―Ness quiere uno y creo que es buen momento para comprar uno en este mismo momento ―suspirando dejó todo y se sentó frente a su esposa, sabía que Bella lo mataría pero él no dormiría con el perro.

―No puedo decirte, Bella me pidió discreción y... ―su esposa le dio una mirada de _me dices ahora o el perro_ ―. Edward es el padre de Ness, no sé cómo pasó así que no me preguntes más.

―¡Oh lo sabía! Qué emoción, eso quiere decir que... ¡Tengo una nieta Carlisle! Una nieta ―Esme se pasó imaginando qué tanto podía comprar para Ness esta navidad y pensando que Bella no podía decir nada pues ella era su nieta, alguien que no podía faltarle nada, aunque Carlisle trató de pararla un poco ella lo ignoró y volvió a soñar despierta, había pasado más de una hora y se asustó porque había dejado a Ness con su padre y si Bella los llegaba a ver ella estaría en problemas―. Tengo que irme, ella está con Edward en la cafetería y si Bella los ve estaré muerta.

―Vamos pues ―pero en ese momento Bella entraba con unas carpetas en sus manos, poniéndose colorada al ver a Esme y Carlisle sentados en el sofá.

―L-lo siento no… pensé que estabas solo Carlisle, vuelvo después y…

―Oh no te preocupes querida solo vine a dejarle unas galletas a Carlisle, Ness y yo las hicimos.

―Oh que bien pero ¿dónde está Ness? ―en ese momento los dos se quedaron mirando, Esme sabía que no podía mentir, Emmett y Jasper estaban en ese momento en sus respectivos pisos, Alice y Rosalie estaban en Seattle, si ella estaba ahí la única posibilidad era Edward ahora que sabían el parentesco, suspirando dejó los folders y salió rápidamente hacía el área de pediatría.

―Bella, espera por favor.

―Esme por favor, te agradezco infinitamente que me ayudes con Ness pero no me parece que la hayas dejado con Edward, tenemos decisiones que tomar y hablar así que por favor no interfieras ―por más que trataron de decir o hacer algo ella tenía razón, así que la siguieron pero antes de que ella pudiera dar la vuelta vio a Edward y a su hija que venían platicando animadamente, corrió hacia ellos y la tomó en brazos una vez que ellos estuvieron cerca―. Lo siento si te causó problemas.

―Bella por favor, Ness y yo fuimos a comprar leche y tomamos con galletas, es todo.

―Gracias, de todas formas he pedido permiso y salgo ya, Vladimir me ha dado permiso de faltar algunos días y…

―No irás a irte de nuevo, ¿no? ―le daba rabia, primeramente porque ella tuviera confianzas con Vladimir pero sabía que en este mes él era su jefe, como ansiaba que el cargo regresara a su padre.

―No lo sé ―estaba a punto de replicarle pero su busca sonó así que tendría que esperar para más tarde, una vez que tuvo sus cosas salió despidiéndose de Esme que la detuvo con la misma pregunta de si se iba a ir, no supo qué contestar pero sabía que si la seguían presionando ella haría lo mismo que en Phoenix.

.-.-.-.-.

―¿Mami?

―¿Qué pasa amor?

―¿Santa puede traer los regalos antes de tiempo? ―la miró mientras esperaban en un semáforo, ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Tal vez Edward le había traído algún regalo alegando que Santa lo había mandado primero, tomó una respiración antes de contestar.

―No amor, Santa solo puede salir un día del polo norte, además cómo sabes si sale antes no le daría tiempo de traer todos los regalos.

―Ah, okay mami.

―Pero... ¿Por qué preguntas? ―la niña negó y ella sabía que era cierto―. ¿Edward o los Cullen te dieron algo Ness? ―la niña volvió a negar y se quedó viendo cómo los arboles pasaban. Cuando llegaron hicieron lo que siempre hacían, cocinaron algo para comer mientras bailaban alguna música movida, en cuanto se sentaron platicaron de muchas cosas; Ness estaba enojada porque había dejado varios de sus juguetes en casa de Abu Esme, en especial a su conejo y más porque no podía moverse debido al yeso y como todavía era pequeña, no podía usar muletas; así que se tenía que quedar sentada mientras su madre recogía y arreglaba las cosas.

―¿Mami podemos comprar un arbolito de navidad para casa?

―¿Un arbolito? Pero nunca hemos puesto uno.

―Bueno, pues es que ya no vamos a pasar las navidades en casa de Abu Esme y quiero uno aquí para que Santa sepa dónde poner mi regalo.

―Vaya, ¿y cómo sabes que no iremos?

―Porque te enojaste con Edward y Abu Esme ―suspiró antes de sentarse junto a su nena y tomarla en brazos, el volver a ver a Edward había cambiado su vida y también la de su hija, ahora tenía que pensar muchas cosas más. Cuando se dio cuenta su bebé ya estaba dormida y cuando se disponía a acostarla tocaron a la puerta, caminó y abrió sin ver quien era porque ya sabía que Edward estaría parado detrás de la puerta.

―Pasa hace frío, iré a recostar a Ness y regreso.

―Bella por favor ¿puedo? ―él entró y dejó la mochila de Ness sobre la mesa para poder tomarla de los brazos de Bella, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la apretó contra su pecho y aspiró su aroma de bebe, Bella veía que él decía algo pero no alcanzaba a oír qué era, la pequeña alcanzó a removerse pero mas no a despertarse, en pequeños susurros dijo _papá_ pero solo Edward había podido oírlo. Bella veía como él interactuaba en medio de su sala con la pequeña, cómo la abrazaba, la apapachaba y sostenía con amor.

¡No! Eso no era lo que quería porque sabía que él tenía a su familia y en cuanto ella lo dejara entrar a sus vidas él simplemente se iría, no podía causarle ese dolor a su hija, rápidamente habló, necesitaba romper ese lazo antes de que fuera tarde.

―Por favor puedes ir a recostarla, ella a veces se despierta y no quiero que se desvele por sentir que alguien la está cargando ―guiado por Bella la llevó a su habitación que no era muy grande, tenía una camita pequeña con barandales a los lados, almohadas grandes de color morado, las sábanas eran azul bebé, las paredes blancas con destellos de mariposas y del mismo color que su cama, cuando él la recostó le dio un beso y le dijo que la amaba, Bella hizo lo mismo y salió con él detrás.

―No soy alguien Bella, soy su padre.

―A buena hora vienes a ejercer el papel de padre.

―Por favor Bella, nunca supe que estabas embarazada, me enteré hace unos días y eso porque la vi y supe que tú eras su madre si no nunca lo hubiera sospechado.

―Eso ya no importa.

―Sí importa. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué saliste huyendo de Phoenix?

―Cómo querías que te dijera si tú tenías a alguien en ese momento, salí huyendo porque mis padres me corrieron en cuanto supieron, no me iba a quedar en una ciudad dónde estabas tú, quería tener a mi hija sola y yo podía cuidarla también así. Mira olvídalo, lo único que quiero ahora es que te vayas de mi vida y de la de mi hija.

―No puedo hacer eso, ella me necesita y yo estaré ahí para ella.

―¡No! No quiero que estés en su vida, nunca más. Sal, vete y déjanos solas, hemos podido estar estos años sin ti y podremos seguir así.

―No sabes lo que dices, es mi hija y es importante para mí y aunque tú no quieras le daré mi apellido, todo lo que se merece.

―Por eso no te lo dije, porque eso no es lo importante _ **.**_ _ **«El amor no es solo lo más importante. Lo es todo.»**_ ―sin ver nada más cerró la puerta frente a él y se dejó caer, él no debía de estar ahí, ¿Por qué no simplemente las dejaban paz?

.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura, empezó por buscar un árbol para decorarlo y ponerlo en casa pero dada las fechas estos ya estaban agotados, quiso ir a comprar uno al centro comercial pero tampoco había y los único que habían eran muy grandes y gastaría muchísimo en decorarlo, además de que no cabría en casa; suspiró frustrada al ver que su pequeña estaba desanimada por no tener su árbol.

―Mi amor lo siento, nos tardamos mucho en comprarlo y no hay.

―No hay problema mami, no importa, de todos modos creo que será imposible que Santa Claus me traiga lo que le pedí.

―¿Por qué? ―ella negó y subió al coche para que se fueran a casa. faltaban apenas 3 días para navidad y ellas no tenían árbol ni nada, suspiro y empezó a manejar hacia casa―. Nena no me has dado tu carta para Santa, tenemos que llevarla al correo.

―No la hice ―Bella se le quedó mirando y enseguida regresó la mirada a la carretera―. De todas formas es imposible que Santa me traiga lo que quiero, no tiene caso.

―Mi amor pero... ―ella tenía dinero para comprar el regalo que ella quería, había ahorrado todo lo posible y podía permitírselo pero su hija no quería nada, ahora ya no.

Una vez en casa ella ni siquiera quiso ver las películas de _Rodolfo el Reno,_ ni ninguna otra; solo se fue a dormir y la noche pasó sin más. Debido a que Ness no podía caminar y estar sola había pedido una licencia y hasta el día 26 de diciembre regresaba al hospital, tendría que ver cómo le hacía con Ness.

Él día fue lo mismo que la noche, Ness estaba triste y miraba la puerta a cada rato como si esperará que alguien fuera a entrar en cualquier momento, pero cuando veía que no era así se sumía en su película que ni caso le hacía. En la tarde la pequeña se durmió y Bella aprovechó para dejar salir las lágrimas, esta navidad sería para su hija la peor de todas; estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta insistentemente, pensó en dejarlo así pero Ness se despertaría y no quería eso, cuando abrió no era Edward si no Emmett quien estaba tras la puerta y sintió una punzada de decepción. ¿Quién la entendía?

―Hola Emmett. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde.

―Vengo por ti y no acepto un no por respuesta, ahora toma a la pulga y vendrás conmigo.

―No puedo, lo siento pero has perdido tu tiempo.

―Nada de eso, tú y Edward tienen que arreglar esto porque tanto como a ti como a él los está destruyendo, anda te espero ―quería replicar pero él le dio una mirada de _apúrate_.

Se fue a su habitación y se lavó la cara para quitar los restos de lágrimas, se puso una sudadera grande y calientita, vistió a Ness con algo abrigado y la tomó en brazos con una manta gruesa. Cuando Emmett la vio tomó a Ness de sus brazos, salieron con la pequeña mochila de Ness solamente, cuando llegó al carro dado que tenía que cerrar su casa, vio que Emmett acomodaba a Ness en una sillita para niños, sonrió ante eso.

―Vaya, creo que con Ness siempre tienes que andar preparado. ¿No? ―él sonrió fuertemente con una de sus características sonrisas.

―No, Alice me obliga pero además lo hago para practicar, Rose quiere tener por lo menos 4 niños y con este coche no creo que sea posible traer a 4 nenes, cambiaré por otro pero mientras lo disfruto ―los dos rieron y esa era la primera sonrisa genuina que Bella tenía, junto a Emmett era imposible no hacerlo.

―Bells, no pretendo meterme ni nada por el estilo pero... ¿Cómo fue que quedaste embarazada de Edward? O sea cuantos años llevamos conociéndote ¿cuatro? ¡Por Dios! Ni Esme se dio cuenta del parecido entre el idiota de Edward y Ness ―suspiró, iba a contar algo que le dolía, pensaba que ya no pero las heridas todavía no sanaban del todo.

―Bueno yo vivía en Phoenix, estudiaba enfermería estaba por graduarme y al mismo tiempo trabajaba en una librería, un día tu hermano se presentó buscado un libro pero estaba agotada esa edición, yo le dije que podía prestarle una copia que yo tenía y aceptó. Desde ese día en que le presté el libro él iba y se quedaba todo mi turno en la librería leyendo y estudiando, cuando me regresó el libro me invitó a tomar un café para agradecerme y bueno desde ese momento nosotros empezamos a salir, cada vez más seguido hasta que pues terminamos juntos.

―Pero ¿cómo quedaste embarazada? Digo, ¿no usabas método, condón? Él idiota estudiaba medicina ¿qué no sabía? ―se ruborizó a más no poder y rió porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

―Sí, yo tomaba la píldora pero no es 100% efectiva y en alguna de las ocasiones falla, bueno eso me explicó el médico.

―Y ¿por qué no le dijiste a Edward?

―Porque en algunas ocasiones vi a una amiga coquetearle a Edward pero él nunca le hizo caso, además de que era normal, las chicas se le aventaban pero a mí me llegaron unas fotos de esa chica con Edward, estaban abrazados, comiendo y así. Escuché una plática de ella con una amiga, que la noche anterior a esa había sido la mejor de su vida porque había hecho el amor con Edward y era el amante más experimentado y cosas así, cuando supe de eso me alejé de él poco a poco, además mis padres se enteraron de mi embarazo y bueno me corrieron de sus vidas, no tenia nada por el cual quedarme así que salí de ahí y vine aquí, a Forks.

―Por eso te digo que tienes que hablar con él, Bella, ahora vamos llegamos y no hay pretextos para no hacerlo, de todas maneras sabes que nosotros amamos a Ness y aunque no sabíamos en realidad quién era, ella era importante para nosotros y ahora que lo sabemos lo es más, las cosas no cambian así de fácil Bells ―asintió dándole un abrazo y entraron juntos a la casa que estaba muy bien adornada.

Había luches por doquier; había luces por los techos y alrededor de las ventanas, un camino de luces que llegaba desde la acera hasta el porche de la entraba, también había luces en los pequeños árboles del jardín y un arbolito de tamaño real, Esme salió limpiándose las mano en una toallita de cocina y cuando les vio sus lágrimas salieron, tenían varios días que no sé veían.

―Sube está en su habitación, mamá y yo nos haremos cargo de esta pequeña pulga dormida ―sonrió y vio a Esme asentir cuando no se movió, subió a la habitación del tercer piso que era la de Edward y no le sorprendió, ahí había un gran piano y conforme se acercaba podía escucharlo tocar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo su espalda se tensaba conforme él tocaba y deslizaba sus dedos en las teclas, cerró los ojos recordando los tiempos en los que él tocaba en su departamento para, ella en especial después de hacer el amor.

―¿Recuerdas cuando tocaba esta para ti? ―abrió los ojos al verse descubierta y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas―. Aún te sonrojas, me alegra que no haya cambiado eso.

―Ojalá, necesito hablar contigo Edward ―él asintió y le hizo pasar a su habitación, se sentó en el sillón y él frente a ella―. Es sobre Ness, sé que es injusto todo esto que pasó y que es mi culpa y lo siento.

―No, no Bells, no entiendo por qué te fuiste así. ¿Qué paso? Cuando te buscaba tú me evadías y después ya no estabas, no supe dónde buscarte, no supe qué hacer, solo que ya no estabas. Pensé que cuando fuera la graduación irías pero el director me dijo que tuviste un problema y por más que intenté buscar tus datos eran confidenciales, me resigné a que no regresarías y ahora cuando vi a Ness y te vi saqué cuentas, me di cuenta que era muy posible si tú no tenías a nadie y por la edad de ella.

―Lo sé, siempre supe que alguna vez te toparías con ella pero mientras más pudiera alargar ese encuentro mejor, a Esme la conocí cuando llegué aquí embarazada y me rento la cabaña, Carlisle fue el que llevó mi embarazo junto con un ginecólogo amigo suyo, desde ese momento me acogieron y a Ness, supongo que la sangre llama.

―Pero no me has dicho ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te alejaste?

―Porque vi unas fotos con Tanya, llegaron a mí unas semanas antes, para esa fecha yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, luego escuché tu nombre en una conversación que ella tenía con una amiga sobre ti y la noche tan especial que habían pasado. Supe que yo era una diversión para ti porque ni siquiera me habías pedido ser tu novia, a pesar de los meses que llevábamos juntos.

―Porque yo te trataba como una, no vi necesario aclarar ese punto, yo te amaba y sabía que te quería para mí siempre, tú nunca dijiste nada.

―Porque las mujeres no preguntamos eso, son ustedes los que lo hacen, así que por eso pensé que no era algo importante. Luego mis padres me corrieron de su vida diciendo que era una idiota y así lo creí, no tenía nada por qué quedarme por eso me salí huyendo y llegué aquí.

―Cometí tantos errores, me perdí tantos momentos de mi hija.

―Pero estás aquí y bueno puedes recuperar ese tiempo, ella te quiere, eres su médico favorito mientras no la inyectes ―los dos rieron y por un momento todo quedó en silencio.

―Así que podré verla cuando quiera, ¿no?

―Sí, es tu hija, así que dónde quieras y cuándo quieras.

―Bella… ―y sin esperar más se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios gimiendo ante la sensación del recuerdo porque eran mejores, ella llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y tomó pequeños mechones de pelo retorciéndolo entre sus manos, el tomó su pequeña cintura con una mano y la otra la llevó hasta su cuello para acercarla más si es que eso era posible, sus pulmones exigían oxigeno pero su pasión, su deseo era más como para separarse, cuando escucharon un chillido de felicidad lo hicieron automáticamente.

―¡Ah! ¡Sí! ―frente a ellos estaba su hija con ojos brillantes de alegría, tan iguales a los de su padre en ese momento―. ¡Sabía que Santa sí podía traer los regalos antes de tiempo! ―recordatorio no dejar que se juntara más con Alice, de pronto ella corrió tan rápido cómo sus dos piecitos le permitían, dado que el yeso ya se lo habían quitado y solo traía vendada la piernita, y se aventó a Edward; él rápidamente la tomó para que no chocara con sus piernas.

―¿Por qué dices eso mi amor?

―Porque le pedí a Santa Claus que me trajera a mi papá de vuelta, que le avisara que yo vivía aquí con la Abu Esme y mira, sí lo hizo. Cuando te vi en el hospital con Abu Esme te lo dije, pensé que Santa ya te había dicho pero tú dijiste que eras el _tío Edward_ y entonces pensé que Santa no podía hacerlo hasta el día de navidad, por eso no dije nada ―los dos se quedaron asombrado de cómo ella sabía tantas cosas que ellos ignoraban, su hija era muy inteligente a pesar de su edad pero era una pequeña que creía en cuentos de hadas.

―¿Y cómo sabías que era tu papá?

―Porque tú fuiste a casa una noche cuando yo dormía con mi Teddy, escuché que lo decías, por eso ―entonces recordaron la noche del accidente cuando él se presentó por primera vez a casa―. Me alegra que Santa te haya traído papi, no quiero nada más solo a ti, gracias por venir cuando te lo dijeron ―las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en cada uno de los que estaban en esa habitación, ¿Qué niña de 4 años no quiere regalo? Una que quiere una sola cosa en el mundo: un padre.

―Gracias a ti por esperarme mi amor, siento haber tardado pero ya estoy aquí y te prometo que no me iré.

―¡Tengo que decirle a Abu Esme! ―y dándole un beso y uno a su madre, que se había mantenido en silencio siendo espectadora, salió corriendo gritándole a su abuela Esme.

―Lo siento, creo que hice las cosas mal, todo más bien.

―Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, en mi vida me acosté con Tanya, no la recordaba hasta que la has mencionado y las fotos de las que hablas tienen que ser mentira, nunca estuve con ella, es más ella fue cambiada de mi clase porque me acosaba y en una de esas ocasiones la encontraron desnuda en la sala de maestros esperándome. Solo quiero que tengas una cosa bien definida, Isabella ―ella puso una cara, su nombre completo no le gustaba―, regrese para quedarme en sus vidas y no pienso salir de ellas ―estaban a punto de besarse cuando varios jadeos los interrumpieron, haciendo que Bella escondiera su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

―¡Esto es genial! Tendremos que organizar todo porque ya vi cómo va a ser todo, blanco y... ―Edward y Bella se miramos intrigados por los delirios de Alice, cuando todos salieron Edward se puso de pie y la besó, después de eso Ness entró como el torbellino que era siendo cargada esta vez por Jasper, ya que la vez pasada la venda le había molestado pero ella lo había logrado, algo que aún no se explicaban, y ya le dolía un poco.

―Mi amor, te daré un poquito de jarabe para que se te quite el dolor. ¿Te parece?

―No, ese jarabe me hace dormir y no quiero.

―Ness, amor no has dormido bien, anda tómate poquito y después descansaras y no te dolerá nada.

―No quiero dormir mami, si me duermo papá se va a ir y no quiero ―las fuertes lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, los dos se sintieron conmovidos porque era lógico.

―No amor, mira haremos una cosa, te daré el medicamento y me acostaré a tu lado y mami del otro, si me abrazas ya no me dejas ir. ¿Te parece? ―ella asintió―. Bien pero ya no llores princesa que no me gusta verte así ―una vez que se tomó el jarabe para el dolor los tres se acostaron en la gran cama y, como había dicho, Ness tomó a su padre de su camisa con un agarre de hierro y no lo soltó, así se quedaron los tres dormidos como la reciente familia que eran.

.-.-.-.-.

―Vamos Alice, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme pasar por esto?

―Nada, silencio que vas a quedar hermosa ―con un gruñido se dejó hacer, mientras Alice trabajaba en ella, Rosalie lo hacía con su pequeña hija que estaba más que encantada. ¿Cómo una niña de cuatro años le gustaba y necesitaba arreglarse? No lo sabía, pero no dejaría a Ness más con esa loca duende de la moda.

―Bien Bells, por qué no puedes ser como tu hija ¿eh? Bueno de todos modos quedaste hermosa, ahora ponte lo que dejé en el baño y mientras yo me cambio también y termino de maquillarme ―entró al baño y casi sale corriendo, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Alice que ella se pondría eso? Era un conjunto de tanga y sostén sin tirantes en color azul eléctrico, con un liguero sin medias, había un vestido blanco marfil que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas de la parte delantera y de la parte trasera era largo y caía en vuelo, era hecho de gasa y tela, era muy lindo pero ese conjunto no la convencía en nada―. Isabella Swan se hace tarde y cenaremos tarde por tu culpa, así que apúrate y ponte lo que dejé ahí para ti ―sin poder hacer nada más se colocó todo y evitó mirarse sin el vestido ya que de seguro le daría pena y terminaría quitándoselo. Cuando se vio al espejo al finalizar se sorprendió, esa no era ella, era otra y le gustaba.

―¿Y bien?

―Fantástica, ahora vamos. Esperen ―vieron como llamaba por teléfono y hablaba, decía que todos tenían que estar al inicio, cuando colgó Esme y Rose entraban por la puerta viéndose hermosas.

Rosalie traía un vestido color negro, largo con una abertura que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, zapatos de tacón con brillos, su pelo lo traía sostenido con algunos pasadores de lado dejando caer sus risos rubios. Esme traía un vestido largo igual, con la espalda descubierta en color oro y una sandalias de tacón negras, ella traía el pelo en un recogido de moño. Alice traía un vestido lavanda que caía en capas hasta la rodilla y zapatos altos plateados, con su cabello mirando en diferentes direcciones y la nena tenía un hermoso vestido blanco igual al de Bella, con detalles azules y pequeñas sandalias de un taconcito de princesa, su pelo estaba trenzado hasta la mitad y lo demás caía en caireles.

―Bien, vamos que nuestros chicos nos esperan ―la primera en bajar fue Esme, seguida de Rosalie, Alice y hasta al último Bella con su princesa tomada de la mano, cada uno de los chicos estaba con su pareja y llevaban trajes negro combinados con la corbata al color de los vestidos, en el caso de Edward con Ness, dado que ella traía el vestido con detalles azul y el azul en combinación con la corbata de Edward estaba bajo el vestido que ella traía.

―Te ves hermosa mi amor.

―Tú también.

―¿Y yo papi?

―Tú eres la más hermosa princesa que haya visto en toda mi vida amor ―la sonrisa de Ness no podía ser más grande al oír las palabras de su padre―. Bien pasemos a la sala, en unos minutos servirán la cena. ―Estuvieron platicando de todo y nada, a Esme nunca le había gustado la gente extraña en su casa si ella podía muy bien a tender a su familia, así que tomó los guantes de cocina y se dispuso a sacar el guisado para esa fecha, una vez que Bella fue liberada por Edward acudió a Esme y la ayudó al igual que las chicas, solo que ella se quitó sus gran zapatos de tacón para no ir a parar al piso. Una vez sentados todos, Edward se acercó a su oído para hablarle solo a ella―. ¿Por qué te has quitado los zapatos? Te veías genial amor.

―¿Querías tu cena en la cara? Recuerda mi torpeza, si los hubiera conservado estaría ahora mismo en el piso ―él rió y se dispusieron a cenar en familia, Ness y Emmett fueron los cantantes a llevar la conversación en toda la cena, cada uno se reía de lo que ese par decía y en ocasiones Rosalie era la encargada de poner en cintura a Emmett, dado que hacía repelar a Ness y esta se ponía roja del enojo.

―Bien, quiero hacer un brindis, por tener aquí a toda mi familia reunida en estas fechas tan especiales.

―¡Salud! ―todos corearon el brindis que Carlisle hacía y dispusieron a beber, todos tenían en sus copas cidra, la única era Ness que con un puchero preguntaba porque no podía tomar ella también y como él padre que era, caía ante los encantos de su hija y le dio un trago de esta que como pensaban no le iba a gustar.

―Amor te dije que no te iba a gustar, ten toma tu jugo.

―Eso sabe feo, no sé por qué lo toman.

―Sabe rico pulga, ya te veré cuando tengas unos 12 años más.

―Emmett cállate ―empezaron una pelea en ese momento, Carlisle solo reía porque Emmett empezó a hablar de los chicos tras Ness y cuando tuviera novio―. No es gracioso así que cállate en este instante.

―Papi yo no voy a tener novio nunca, los niños son feos ―todos rompieron a reír porque eso era imposible mantenerlo en pie dentro de algunos años más.

.-.-.-.-.

―Mi amor mejor vamos a dormir, Santa a veces tarda porque son muchos niños a los que tiene que dar regalos.

―Pero papi yo quiero ver a Santa y agradecerle porque te trajo aquí conmigo ―todos estaban en la sala, esperando a que la pequeña Ness se durmiera y así ellos poder acomodar todos los regalos bajo el árbol pero ella tenía la idea de ver a Santa, así que estaba aguantando lo más que se pudiera despierta.

―Mi amor Santa sabe que le agradeces, además por eso le dejamos las galletas con chispas que tú misma preparaste para él.

―Está bien pero tú me acuestas ¿verdad?

―Sí mi amor ―cuando vieron a Edward subir con la pequeña y con Bella detrás de él hacia su habitación, todos se apresuraron a sacar los regalos de su escondite y los acomodaron debajo del árbol, cuando le pusieron la pijama y empezaron a contarle un cuento ella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió―. Estaba muy cansada por esperar a Santa. ¿Es así todo el tiempo?

―No, ella apenas hizo esto, ella es imperativa pero hasta este año se le metió esta idea.

―Vaya, supongo que yo tengo mucho que ver en ello ¿no? ―ella asintió―. Venga vamos con los demás para ayudarlos a acomodar los regalos ―cuando bajaron ya todos estaban terminando e iban a sus habitaciones―. Lo siento, queríamos ayudar pero creo que llegamos tarde.

―Sí, bueno hasta mañana, espero que esa pulga nos deje dormir un poco más tarde y recuperemos nuestras horas de sueño ―todos rieron yendo a sus habitaciones. Bella notaba nervioso a Edward y pensaba que era porque tenían que dormir juntos así que se desvió hacia la habitación de Ness, pero él se lo impidió.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A dormir con Ness ―él negó y entraron a su habitación―. Edward estas nervioso desde hace un buen rato, ¿qué pasa? Lo único que puedo pensar es que no quieres estar conmigo.

―Eres muy… ―ella lo miró con una ceja alzada―. Okay no digo nada. Bella, quiero hacer algo que la verdad me da miedo hacerlo así que ven ―la tomó del brazo y la sentó en los pies de la cama, quedando arrodillado frente a ella sacó la cajita y la cubrió con su mano―. Isabella, desde que nos conocimos esta ha sido mi misión y por azares del destino no pudimos completar, Bella tenemos una hija hermosa a la que amo ―sacó la cajita de su mano y la abrió frente a ella―. ¿Isabella Swan me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa? ―las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su respiración era trabajosa y su corazón latía a toda prisa―. ¿Qué dices?

―¡S-sí! Sí, ¡Dios sí! Te amo, te amo. ¡Te amo! Claro que sí quiero ser tu esposa ―se aventó a sus brazos y el la tomó para ponerse de pie y girar con ella, este era uno de los momentos más especiales y únicos de su vida.

―Te amo ―decía mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo. Juntaron sus labios saboreando el momento, saboreándose el uno al otro, cuando se separaron por falta de aire Edward no dejó su piel, bajó inmediatamente por su cuello para besar dónde el pulso latía más fuerte―. Quiero hacerte el amor nena, como mi prometida y como la única desde ahora en adelante.

Ella asintió y él la fue recostado poco a poco sobre la gran cama, las primeras prendas cayeron sobre el piso y a esas le siguieron las demás, cuando la tuvo desnuda se puso de pie para admirar su hermosura, el embarazo había hecho muchos cambios los cuales solo hacían resaltar la belleza y sensualidad que ella irradiaba. Bajó desde su boca pasando por su cuello hasta sus pechos que lo llamaban por atención, jugó un rato ahí con esas dos hermosas joyas, fue bajando por su vientre, abdomen, hasta posarse en su sexo que desprendía ese olor dulzón que lo llamaba e invitaba a entrar en el.

―¡Dios nena! Puedo olerte, me enloqueces ―sin perder tiempo dio la primera lamida y ella se retorció por el placer que estaba sintiendo, introdujo dos dedos en su estrecho canal y fue recompensado con gemidos que ella trataba de retener, no quería dar un concierto de cómo su prometido la hacía gozar. Edward era una combinación de dedos, lengua y boca, cuando tomó entre sus dientes su clítoris no necesitó más para subir a la luna, ver las estrellas y todo el sistema solar y regresar en picada para dejarse caer en la cama satisfecha por tan magnífico momento. Él subió besando su cuerpo laxo hasta posarse en sus labios, entendió que él quería que se probara, su boca sabía entre salda y dulce, un sabor que solo provoco que se excitara más―. Te Amo ¿cómo estás?

―Bien pero creo que falta algo ―sin darle tiempo lo tomó de sus hombros haciéndolos girar para que él quedara debajo y poder quedar a horcajadas sobre él, tomó su miembro que estaba más que listo y lo dirigió con una mano a su entrada, mojada y resbaladiza, para ir dejándose caer poco a poco en el. Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar al sentir como ella lo apretaba como un guante, empezó a alzar las caderas embistiéndola y ella acudía a su encuentro, poco a poco encontraron un ritmo que los llevó a la locura en cuestión de minutos, eran tantos años lejos que esto solo era el principio de la noche, de un amor que sabían no se iba a terminar porque apenas empezaba.

.-.-.-.-.

―¡Mami! ¡Papi! Levántense Santa vino, hay muchos regalos debajo del árbol ―podía sentir a Bella a su lado gimiendo por la intromisión de su hija a tan temprana hora―. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ―sintieron como brincaba sobre la cama y seguía gritando, de un momento a otro como caía en la cama y se bajaba, Edward bajó la mano para verificar que traía pantalones y que Bella tenía también su pijama, en su lista de navidad no estaba que su hija lo viera en pelotas y le preguntara a todos por qué su mamá y su papá dormían desnudos, no señor; justo cuando sentía que Bella sí tenía su pijama Ness deslizaba la sábana por ellos y volvía a saltar sobre la cama cayendo sobre él. ¡Auch!―. Mami ―sintió como Bella soltaba una risita mientras se volteaba a ver a Ness que estaba sobre su espalda.

―Hola mi amor, ¿por qué despierta tan temprano?

―Porque Santa ya llegó.

―Bien, princesa por qué no vas y despiertas a los tíos mientras nosotros hacemos chocolate ¿vale?

―¡Sí! Pero rápido ―cuando la pequeña salió Edward se volteo para quedar sobre Bella y darle el beso de los buenos días. Mientras se ponían un pijama mas calientita oían a su hija gritar, bajaron los dos y mientras Bella preparaba el chocolate Edward sacaba las tazas y las ponía en una charola. Cuando habían terminado y se dirigían a la sala, Carlisle y Esme entraban riendo y detrás de ellos venían los chicos mientras Ness venía de la mano de Rosalie―. ¡Papi!

―¿Por qué ríen?

―Hermano, esta pulga tiene que dormir con sus padres desde ahora.

―¿Por qué? Ness amor ¿qué hiciste? ―su padre rió antes de responder.

―Hijo, dirás qué hicieron ellos ―los dos los miraron intrigados.

―Ella va a hacer que desde ahora ponga seguro a mi puerta y Jasper también.

―Tus hermanos jugaron hasta tarde anoche y se olvidaron de vestirse, Ness entró y bueno…

―¿Te vio en pelotas y bate? ―ellos asintieron.

―Casi, no es mi regalo causarle un trauma, pero es la única vez que lo hace y dejo la puerta sin seguro.

―No quería asustar al tío Emmett mami, solo quería despertarlo porque quería los regalos pero él terminó en el piso ―pequeñas lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas mientras escondía su carita en el pecho de su madre, Edward enseguida la tomo en sus brazos para apapacharla y le dio una mirada nada agradable a Emmett o más bien todos.

―Tranquila princesa, tío Emmett estaba dormido. Ahora vamos a abrir los regalos, anda ―ella saltó y corrió para tomar los regalos y empezar a repartirlos, por más que Emmett intento unírsele lo detuvieron, había hecho llorar a la pequeña así que se aguantaba en su lugar y esperaba a que le tocara su turno.

―¡Ya podemos abrirlos! ―el primero fue Emmett que recibió un juego de consola nuevo, camisas autografiadas de su equipo favorito, algunas cosas más. Rosalie un set de bailarinas de cristal para su colección, maquillaje, una tarjeta ilimitada para comprar lo que quisiera en el centro comercial. Alice una tarjeta igual a la de Rosalie, un set de perchas para bolsos, varios pares de zapatos. Jasper una colección de soldaditos que era una reliquia, varios sombreros sureños, y algunas cosas más. Esme un juego de té de porcelana especial de colección, un local dónde podía exponer sus pinturas, y varios recetarios. Carlisle un nuevo portafolio de piel, algunos utensilios para su consultorio. Edward un reloj y un portafolio nuevo también. Bella una cadena de oro blanco, una tarjeta igual a la de Alice y Rosalie, un paquete de enfermería que quería. Ness un kit de maquillaje, varias pijamas de sus personajes preferidos, un guardarropa completito.

Todos estaban probando sus nuevos regalos o bien acomodándolos, Bella se alejó a dejar las tazas y cuando regresó se acercó a la ventana a ver como la nieve caía. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en estos años, cuando se ponía a llorar cuando Ness lo hacía, todo eso valía la pena para que llegara este momento, sintió como era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, Edward.

―¿Qué piensas?

―En todo lo que ha pasado y que soy muy feliz.

―No les dijiste que nos casaríamos ―dijo mientras acariciaba el anillo en su dedo.

―No, quiero que ellas solas se den cuenta ―los dos rieron y después se vieron rodeados por pequeños bracitos, Edward la tomó en brazos y los tres se quedaron viendo por la ventana mientras Ness empezaba a cerrar sus ojos. Todos los observaban y ahí frente a ellos veían a la familia Cullen Swan en vivo y directo, porque desde el mismo momento en que ellos se cruzaron eso fue lo que estaban predestinados a ser.

Porque _«El amor no es solo lo más importante. Lo es todo.»_ un deseo a veces podía cumplirse si se pedía con mucho amor y devoción, porque recuerden, _todos los caminos llevan a casa._

.-.-.-.-.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Bueno espero que les guste este One-Shot que es especial para ustedes y espero que voten, las quiero mucho…

Gracias _**Kary Orozco**_ por la ayuda en revisar y corregir…

**Besos incrustados aquí***

Esta neófita Inmortal se despide.

Jane.


End file.
